<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You broke it all apart now (Won't you put me back together?) by tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431615">You broke it all apart now (Won't you put me back together?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura'>tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Mild Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A creative retelling of Episode 56 where Hisagi Shuuhei faces off Ayasegawa Yumichika during the Rescue Rukia arc. Why is Hisagi strangely breathless and exhausted after the fight? Why is Yumi so refreshed and shiny? Why did he have to change his clothes after the fight?</p><p>Trigger Warning: Due to Yumi's sword ability, this fic can be considered non-con/dub-con.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayasegawa Yumichika/Hisagi Shuuhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You broke it all apart now (Won't you put me back together?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from Internet by Virginia to Vegas.</p><p>I borrowed the following words from the kendo and samurai outfits, because they match the Soul Reaper outfit and I don't think the names are ever mentioned in the anime.</p><p>Keigoki - a short kimono/yukata top, ends of which are tucked into the hakama<br/>Hakama - the long pant with big pleats that ties over the keigoki to keep it in place. It has huge slits on either side and if the keigoki isn't worn, then the the bare skin of the thigh is clearly visible. See the scene with Renji and his animal-form swords when he's imprisoned during the whole Rescue Rukia arc, if you'd like to appreciate the visual aesthetic.<br/>Fundoshi - old timey Japanese underwear,  like from samurai times. A piece of cotton cloth that fold over the front to cover the tender bits, then is twisted and drawn down and up over the butt and tucked into the piece that circles your waist.<br/>Ryoka - fugitive<br/>-kun : honorific that can be used by an older man to a younger man<br/>-san : honorific that can be used by an younger man to a older man, to show respect<br/>-sama: used for royalty or a master or mistress</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey there~!" </p><p>Hisagi looked up at that flirty tone, sword at ready to find himself face to face with a frivolous looking man with feathers - feathers?! - swooping gracefully off the end of his right eyebrow and eyelash.</p><p>"Guess you've got the privilege of being my opponent, hmm?" continued said man, gliding ever so close.</p><p>"I guess I do," Hisagi replied, still watching the man for any signs of attack. The man continued to smile and seemed almost to sashay closer to him. "And you are?"</p><p>"Oh," a look of surprised crossed the frivolous man's face. "Where are my manners? Ayasegawa Yumichika, 11th Division, 5th seat," he said, with an over-the-top flourish to punctuate. He glanced up and Hisagi found himself pinned in place by the dangerous look in his opponent's eyes.</p><p>"Hisagi Shuuhei, Lieutenant, 9th division." </p><p>Ayasegawa's eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>"Captain Tousen's team, is it?" He wondered, as he straightened up, finger tapping against his lip thoughtfully.</p><p>"Yes." Then, "I'm sorry, but do you really have any time to be wasting here?" Hisagi blundered in. If this guy was only a 5th seat, he could take him no problem and then head on over to help defeat the rest of the Ryoka-supporters. He readied his sword.</p><p>"Ah, would you be thinking this would be an easy battle to win?" Ayasegawa wondered at the sky, before turning to face Hisagi. He had yet to even place a hand on his sword, the cocky bastard. "Then maybe I should tell you a little something about myself..." he said, leaning slightly forward as if to impart some great secret. "See, my partner's the third seat, and I respect him quite a lot and I'm quite... permissive, with the people I like, so I let him have that number. Now, I really don't like the number four, so I couldn't chose that, but five is close enough, so, there we have it." The air sharpened suddenly and a shiver went through Hisagi's spine and he gulped, but didn't back down.</p><p>"Anyway," Ayasegawa said with a sigh. "Since you still seem determined to fight me, I guess I have no other choice. Don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>And with that, he finally put a hand on his sword, pulling it and brandishing it horizontally in front of him. He closed his eyes and suddenly a cyan light started pulsing around it and tendrils of energy started wriggling to life.</p><p>Then his eyes flashed opened and Hisagi,  thinking fast, brought his sword up to block the incoming slash. He was expecting to be pushed back by the onslaught but found himself holding it off without much effort. Taking it as a hint to go on the offensive, he swung around and threw himself valiantly into slashing and jabbing, aiming to incapacitate quickly and efficiently. </p><p>Ayasegawa went on the defensive, looking unperturbed by the barrage of attacks,  parrying and blocking with his sword before  in a quick instant, as Hisagi was caught in the falling of a downward swing, he sidestepped the swing and before Hisagi could recover, he lunged forward and...</p><p>Nicked a sharp line across Hisagi's cheek.</p><p>Hisagi pressed a finger to it, to find it was barely as deep as a papercut.</p><p>Outraged at that this guy seemed to be wasting his time, he lunged forward in turn and Ayasegawa parried and parried again. And then, jabbed forward and...</p><p>Another papercut, this time ripping hole in his hakama as it slashed a wound onto the flesh of his knee.</p><p>Hisagi growled in frustration and practically threw himself at the frivolous idiot.</p><p>Back and forth they went, a deadly dance, with only shallow injuries to show for it, Hisagi getting more and more frustrated by the minute with this guy's cowardly approach.</p><p>And then, just as suddenly,  it all changed. </p><p>After about the thousandth paper cut, Ayasegawa stopped all of a sudden and closed his eyes, his fingers forming some strange motions. Hisagi leaped fowards - he wasn't going to miss such an easy opportunity to get this stupid fight over and done with - only to find himself suddenly falling over backwards, his feet having been swept off balance.</p><p>His back hit the ground and he found all the air knocked out of him and then suddenly, Ayasegawa was looming over him, eyes glowing the same cyan as his sword and he found his enemy sword at his jugular.</p><p>"Stay," Ayasegawa commanded and Hisagi found he suddenly couldn't remember why he would ever want to get up from here, when he could be staring into those beautiful, hypnotic eyes.</p><p>Then Ayasegawa-sama knelt down, knees on either side of Shuuhei's waist and held the sword vertically over his prisoner.</p><p>At some point, the friendly tendrils of energy that were coming off his master's sword had attached themselves to Shuuhei's wounds, nudging curiously at them. </p><p>Shuuhei's master cooked his head over the side of the sword to look at him and offered him a wondrous smile. "Not sure if the real you would have enjoyed this, but I'm sure you certainly will."</p><p>And with that the tendrils began to suck. Ferociously.</p><p>Both Shuuhei and his master threw their heads back, their energy crackling like lightning through their veins as Shuuhei's energy flowed through the tubes to light up his Master. </p><p>Suddenly his Master's knees gave out and he slipped down, sitting across Shuuhei's abdomen and he realized, with a dry mouth, that his Master was hard.</p><p>"Master, please, if you need it, please use my body as you see fit," Shuuhei cried, almost pleadingly. There was a small part of him that resisted, wondering where everything had suddenly gone so wrong, but the pleasure pulsing at those papercuts across his body shut that down quick. He wanted to hold his Master, to caress him, to lick him, but he couldn't, because that was not how Master wanted him to be now.</p><p>"Hm," Ayasegawa said, eyes still closed, face turned to the sky, but his hips began to rut on his disciple's stomach, finding purchase.</p><p>Shuuhei watched his Master shudder and twitch, his body starting to move in almost unconscious motions, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry.</p><p>"Ayasegawa-sama, please let out your voice, let me hear you, I want to-" Shuuhei cried out desperately, straining against the invisible force of his Master's energy holding him down. </p><p>And then his wonderful Master listened to him, at first, letting out just small gasps and cries before resolving into full moans and meals as the energy surged between them. </p><p>Shuuhei was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded, his eyesight starting to black out but he didn't want to look away from his beautiful Master, he had to see the pinnacle moment, he had to see!</p><p>There was a bright flash and a large surge of energy pumped through their connection. Both of them twitched up as they came in unison.</p><p>Shuuhei slowly started to fade out, as his body shuddered through the aftershocks. The last thing he saw was his ethereal Master grimacing as he poked at the wet spot staining his hakama.</p><p>-</p><p>When Hisagi woke up, he was alone and on a roof. He sat up quickly, and then regretted in, a sudden exhaustion over taking him, forcing him to slump back on to the roof tiles.</p><p>He threw a forearm across his head as he stared up at the sky.</p><p>"Well," he thought. And left it at that, not having the energy to do much else.</p><p>-</p><p>Hisagi didn't really see the guy after that, which made sense, what with the execution debacle, and the ryokas on the loose and the other casualties, and besides, after losing all his energy, he had to camp out in Division 4's hospital quarters for a couple of days to recover.</p><p>It wasn't until he was being discharged that he heard Ayasegawa's voice floating down a corridor and froze.</p><p>The man himself came around the corner chatting cheerfully with a bald guy with red eyeliner. Hisagi turned to look the fucker in the face and caught his eye when he looked up from his conversation, his laugh cutting off.</p><p>Ayasegawa stared back, which caused bald guy to look over and then glare at him like he was trying to pick a fight.</p><p>Hisagi ignored him in favour of letting Ayasegawa know that he was not. pleased.</p><p>Ayasegawa ignored him, and then grabbing bald guy's arm, tugged him in the opposite direction.</p><p>Hisagi went to look away, before catching a glimpse of movement.</p><p>He looked up to see Ayasegawa staring at him from behind bald guy's back. When he noticed Hisagi looking, he winked. And blew him a kiss.</p><p>That mother effing fucker.</p><p>-</p><p>Hisagi knew a challenge when he saw one and he made this known the next time he saw the frivolous bastard.</p><p>"Hey," he said, storming up to where Ayasegawa was chatting with a lady while sipping a saucer of sake. He couldn't bring himself to remember why there was a celebration, he just needed to talk to that bastard in private.</p><p>Ayasegawa slid his gaze over.</p><p>"Oh hi, I've been expecting you," he said. Then, to the lady, suddenly the picture of cordiality. "Sorry, I hope you don't mind if we take our leave?" he asked, reaching to take her hand.</p><p>"No, not at all," she said, amused, watching as a he dropped a kiss on the back of her hand.</p><p>"Thank you," he said, and then suddenly Hisagi found an insisting arm on the small of his back directing him through the room and down a hallway and into an empty room of the building.</p><p>Shutting the door behind him, he turned to face Hisagi expectantly.</p><p>"What can I do for you?" he asked curiously.</p><p>"You-" Hisagi exploded. "Do you not remember what you did?"</p><p>"Ah," Ayasegawa said, with a look of recognition. He looked off to the side, his bravado leaving him. Then he peeked over to Hisagi. "Sorry, that's usually why I never use my sword's powers. It can be... embarrassing for everyone involved."</p><p>"You're damn right it was embarrassing!" Hisagi exploded. "You'd better not just go around using it on people as you like."</p><p>Ayasegawa snapped his head up to meet Hisagi's gazd at that. "You think I don't do that already? That time with you, it was... desperate times. I was exhausted from running around after this idiot earlier, I had just barely recovered when we ran into you lot. And if we didn't know how long the battle was going to last, so it seemed like a win-win at that time, I could replenish my energy and take you out at the same time. I'm sorry I sprung it on you like, I know the effects of my sword can hit more... personally, but there you have it. I won't use it unless it's a last resort." </p><p>Ayasegawa folded his arms across his chest and stared at Hisagi defiantly.</p><p>Hisagi met his gaze for a moment, then looked away, arm curled behind his neck in embarrassed.</p><p>"Then, that's alright then," he said, feeling embarrassed now that Ayasegawa had admitted to his fault, having expected more pompousness or soemthing. "Apology accepted."</p><p>The air soured, neither of them knowing what to say.</p><p>"Well then," Ayasegawa piped up suddenly. "If that's all, then I'll be on my way." And he made a move to brush past Hisagi, who stood in front of the door.</p><p>"Oh? Yeah, I guess," Hisagi said absently, turning to move aside when suddenly he reached out lightning quick, to grab Ayasegawa's arm, gently.</p><p>Ayasegawa stopped and looked at him. "What is it now?"</p><p>"How do you practice then, if you said you never use your sword's powers?" Hisagi asked, seriously. "Back then, ahem, it didn't seem like you could stop, my spirit power was sapped almost down to nothing there."</p><p>Ayasegawa looked annoyed. "Well, I don't, okay? This is not something you can exactly practice by yourself, you realize. And even if you do practice with someone, it is a lot to ask of a friend. So, just... I don't know, be grateful that I didn't sap you of all your powers or something." He made to leave again but Hisagi tightened his grip.</p><p>Ayasegawa fell back on his heels and glared at Hisagi. "What now?"</p><p>"You could practice with me," Hisagi said, staring him down. Then his face reddened, but he still looked resolute. "I'm not a friend, exactly, but I could be a worthy opponent. I feel like I deserve a chance to show you what I can really do."</p><p>Ayasegawa looked at his face consideringly, then a sly look came over his face as he stepped closer with the grace of a predator, placing a hand over the top of Hisagi's keigoki, near his neck before trailing the index finger of that hand down the slit that revealed his bare chest, teasing touch just shy of sliding right under the cloth.</p><p>Ayasegawa followed his hands descent before looking up to catch Hisagi's face.</p><p>"Hm, I wonder," he breathed, swaying closer, his mouth just under Hisagi's. Hisagi didn't move, simply watching him.  Suddenly, Ayasegawa placed a palm flat against the small of Hisagi's back and pushed, so that they were now pressed up against his other all down the front. Still Hisagi didn't protest, only placing his hand on Ayasegawa's waist to ready himself.</p><p>Ayasegawa smirked, looking like a cat with a canary.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think this is not entirely selfless of you, Hisagi-kun."</p><p>Hisagi shrugged. </p><p>"I don't mind, if you don't mind," he offered as an explanation.</p><p>"So what was all that anger about earlier, if you liked it?" asked Ayasegawa, and he dropped the hand that he had on Hisagi's waist, to squeeze those firm buttocks.</p><p>Hisagi's eyes slid closed as his head tilted back. Delighted, Ayasegawa leaned up on his tippytoes and licked a strip up Hisagi's neck before nosing down to the junction where his neck met his shoulder and sucked.</p><p>"You didn't ask permission first," Hisagi breathed, his hand coming up to tangle in Ayasegawa's hair.</p><p>"I see," Ayasegawa said thoughtfully. Then glancing up at Hisagi, he placed his hand on Hisagi's cheek and turned him down to meet his gaze. "Then, do you, Hisagi Shuuhei, give me, Ayasegawa Yumichika, permission to train my sword technique on you, knowing full well that it may result in the best orgasms of your life?" He smirked up at Hisagi.</p><p>Hisagi crooked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sure, why not," he said and watched Ayasegawa pout. He sighed, then flicked his forehead.</p><p>"Ow," Ayasegawa said, placing a hand protectively over his forehead least another attack follow. The pouting intensified.</p><p>Hisagi sighed.</p><p>"I do, you idiot," he said, rubbing Ayasegawa's cheek gently as an apology. "Do you always make offers of sensible sparring partnerships sound like marriage proposals? Might not be the best idea, straight off the bat, might send some people running and screaming and then, hey, you've lost a potential opponent."</p><p>Ayasegawa turned to hide his face against Hisagi's chest and mumbled.</p><p>"Sorry, what was that?" Hisagi asked, leaning down to hear better.</p><p>Ayasegawa turned his head to flash him a glare. "I said, that was the first time I'd ever asked someone that. Not like it's an easy thing to do, finding someone who's not going to make fun of your ability and then to ask..."</p><p>"Hm," said Hisagi consideringly and pressed Ayasegawa's head to his chest as he placed his chin on it. He stroked his head and they stood in silence for a moment.</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait," Ayasegawa said suddenly, pushing at him to create some space. Hisagi let him, but kept him within the circle of his arms. "Aren't we missing a whole bunch of steps? Or, isn't this all happening in very convoluted way? Like, you also want me in a romantic way." He stated, then doubt clouded his expression. "Right?"</p><p>Hisagi smiled down at him gently. "Yes, I mean, it's no secret I find you attractive, and yeah, I like you, so I'd like to see where this goes, romantically, if you'd like it too."</p><p>Ayasegawa seemed a bit flummoxed by how direct Hisagi was. He swatted at Hisagi's chest, embarrassed and muttered something like 'kids these days'.</p><p>Hisagi quirked an eyebrow and leaned in conspiratively, "I'm only a little younger than you and we are both over a hundred years old, but if you have some kind of fetish, I'd be happy to help you explore it, Ayasegawa-san," he said, with a bite to it.</p><p>Ayasegawa just stared at him in shock.</p><p>Hisagi's face fell, and he slowly began to backtrack.</p><p>"I mean, sorry, if that was too forward, but I thought-" </p><p>"You're going to be the death of me, and we haven't even kissed yet!" Ayasegawa said with a frustrated moan, and throwing his arms around Hisagi's neck, pulled him into the messiest, most desperate kiss of his life.</p><p>Hisagi was quick to react, his arms going around Ayasegawa's body, to hold him securely against his as he gave as good as got, pouring all the pent-up frustration, both sexual and not, that he'd been harbouring within him ever since Ayasegawa had held him down, and sapped all his spiritual energy out of him, like some strange tentacle monster.</p><p>Ayasegawa slicked his tongue along Hisagi's bottom lip and then pushed into his mouth as it opened easily, fucking in to tangle sensually with Hisagi's, sliding against it in a lewd mimicry of what he would like to do to Hisagi and have done to himself in return.</p><p>They slowly found themselves sliding to the floor, Ayasegawa clutching at Hisagi's clothes whereever his hands landed, his hands pushing and pulled until he lay panting atop Hisagi, who lay in the splay of his keigoki which had been pulled apart so that his chest was bare for Ayasegawa's blatant perusal.</p><p>And Ayasegawa perused.</p><p>He ran his hand down Hisagi's toned chest - all of the Soul Reapers had some amount of  muscle  definition - you didn't get to be good enough to jump from rooftop to high rooftop and and not be toned as fuck. He kneaded Hisagi's stomach before leaning down to place kiss just shy of where Hisagi's hakama started and then licked, tongue dipping under the band.</p><p>Hisagi shuddered under the onslaught, but he simply watched silently.</p><p>Ayasegawa's hand creeped over to the slit of the hakama that was over the outside of his thigh and massaged it, fingers dipping under the fabric of the hakama, but still above the fabric of the keigoki, which was still tucked into the hakama on that side.</p><p>Ayasegawa looked up and caught Hisagi's gaze with burning eyes. </p><p>"Some day, on a very hot day, I'd like to see you spar wearing only your hakama, so that I can see and appreciate all the bare skin sweating and flexing through these slits. And then maybe, when you're taking a well-deserved break, I might come up and slip my hand in, slide down your fundoshi easy as you like, and jack you off. Or maybe you'd like me to slid in the back, and finger your ass until you stain the insides of hakama with cum, like the filthy animal you are," Ayasegawa said, with deadly promise.</p><p>Hisagi shuddered at these words before finding some semblance of control, and locked eyes with Ayasegawa.</p><p>"Promises, promises," he said. "And what if I wasn't a wearing a fundoshi that day?"</p><p>Ayasegawa's eyes gleamed and he darted suddenly over Hisagi's body to kiss him soundly.</p><p>They parted with a pop, and Ayasegawa said: "Then you would do well to be prepped in advance, because I'm liable to fuck you as if I could breed you through sheer will."</p><p>Hisagi grinned at him, with a hint of teeth.</p><p>"I'm holding you to that," he said and then thrust his hips into Ayasegawa's. "But what will you do for my more immediate need, hm? I think I might need an apology for how you treated me last time, just using me and losing me like that."</p><p>Ayasegawa's eyes flashed, and he kissed him hard. "Just you wait," he said, and slithered down Hisagi's body, pausing to suck on a nipple almost apologetically as if to say that he promised to give it the attention it deserved another time and then continued his downward journey.</p><p>He paused over the tent in Hisagi's hakama  and glancing up to catch the man's eyes, mouthed over the shape of it through the cloth.</p><p> Hisagi sucked in a breath sharply, and Ayasegawa, taking that as encouragement, pulled the hakama down, letting Hisagi's cock bob free.</p><p>He looked at it considering before spitting in his hand and reaching to grasp the base of it, and pumping slowly. Hisagi continued to breathe sharply as he watched the proceedings through dilated eyes.  Ayasegawa leaned in to tongue the head before swirling his tongue around the head and then repeating the motion, going a little deeper each time.</p><p>He kept his hand pumping the base - no way was he confident of getting his mouth over the whole thing without some unpleasant consequences and besides, Hisagi seemed to be enjoying the proceedings as they were, holding himself back from trusting into Ayasegawa's mouth, trembling with his need.</p><p>Ayasegawa continued with the motions, speeding up as Hisagi's body began to twitch and he started to bit off a warning.</p><p>His cock convulsed and started spasming so Ayasegawa pulled off. He still got a little in his mouth but the rest splattered on his face and neck.</p><p>He smacked his lips, tasting it, concluded it was a little unusual, before looking around for something to wipe it off.</p><p>Hisagi, who had slumped into post-orgasmic bliss - Ayasegawa counted that in his favour, seemed to notice his state and, sitting up suddenly, fumbled through his clothes to pull out a handkerchief from somewhere and start to gently wipe Ayasegawa's face.</p><p>Ayasegawa waited patiently until he was done. After, Hisagi cupped his cheeks and looked him into his eyes. "That was wonderful," he said sincerely. "Although, I'm sorry about, um," he gestured at Ayasegawa's face.</p><p>Ayasegawa blinked at him. "Getting your gunk all over my face?" He supplied.</p><p>"Yeah, sorry," Hisagi said, embarrassed. "But, although, if I'm honest with you, I find of liked it."</p><p>Ayasegawa smiled and leaned in to nuzzle against Hisagi's palm.</p><p>"You're lucky you look so sexy when you lose control like that," he teased. "Just wait until I figure out how to deepthroat you, which speaking of, I'm looking for a partner to practice, know anybody who might be interested?" Ayasegawa asked, placing a finger to his lips in fake wonderment.</p><p>Hisagi growled, though he knew he was being teased. "Me, me and no one else, but me."</p><p>"Hm," Ayasegawa said, looking fake critical. "I guess you'll have to do then. Although I might reconsider if you don't do something about this soon," he said and pressed Hisagi's hand against his straining flesh.</p><p>"Right," Hisagi said, looking guilty. "What would you like me to do? Pump you off with my hand, or use my mouth?"</p><p>"Just your hand is fine," Ayasegawa said, then paused, "but I would like to know the feel of your mouth on me."</p><p>Hisagi grinned at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Then that's settled, feel free to let me know what feels good and what doesn't, I don't have much experience but I'm willing to learn," and with that he leaned down, and then considering, spit into his hand like he had seen Ayasegawa do and then wrapped that hand around the base and pumped experimentally.</p><p>Ayasegawa gave into the feeling, resting a hand gently on Hisagi's nape, playing with the curling strands of hair there as Hisagi bobbed after finally getting his mouth on Ayasegawa's cock.</p><p>Ayasegawa let his head fall back and eyes fall shut as he enjoyed the sensation. He wasn't far, having been quite turned by the whole experience of bringing Hisagi to fruition before, that he had had to grind the heel of his hand into his own erection to stop himself because he had wanted to come apart under Hisagi's ministrations, and luck really seemed to be on his side today, he thought as he felt the convulsions start up his torso. He called out a warning, expecting Hiragi to pull off but instead, the idiot doubled down and he began to come down his throat.</p><p>Halfway unconscious, Ayasegawa watched Hisagi's throat work as he swallowed again and again, a real quick learner, only pulling off towards the end, where a little cum splashed on his chin and then dripped into the hand Hisagi held out to stop it from dripping onto the tatami mat.</p><p>Ayasegawa slumped backwards, throwing an arm over his brow, breathing heavily. He felt content and satiated, and excited at the thought of the possibilities of this new thing with Hisagi.</p><p>He looked over at Hisagi who had fished out the handkerchief from earlier. Hisagi caught him looking, and after a moment, grinned wolfishly, then held his hand over his own mouth in such a way that the cum dripped onto his lips.</p><p>Ayasegawa stared, unable to tear his eyes away. 'Who is this incubus that has graced my life?' He wondered. 'And what did I ever do to deserve such a bewitching person?'</p><p>Still holding Ayasegawa's gaze, Hisagi slowly sucked his own fingers down, going down on them one at a time, sliding down and up again, tongue swirling around the tip as he pulled off each with a resounding pop before going to the next one, rince, repeat, watching Ayasegawa with a dark look in his eyes the whole time.</p><p>Ayasegawa felt himself stirring to life at the display - he was a weak, weak man - he would admit readily. And he couldn't think of a single moment where any of his previous partners had ever put on so sexy a display.</p><p>"You really will be the death of me," he stated, then lunged forward for his prize.</p><p>Suffice to say, they were both quite throughly satiated at the end of the night that they feel asleep right there and didn't wake until a poor innocent Soul Reaper trainee happened to wander into the room next morning looking for something, and shrieked blue murder.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>